You Shall be Mine
by Klausloverforever
Summary: AU. Caroline Forbes was a girl in love with her stable boy, but her entire life changes when Prince Niklaus set's his eyes on her and refuses to take no for an answer, especially when everyone else has secret motives coming to play that both throw Caroline at the prince and tear her away.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you like this! This is just a little taster that will set up for future chapters :)**

**It is very AU...no vampires. Lots of Klaroline, and you will see other characters pop up as well.**

**Happy reading!**

"Caroline, you know we must be leaving, dear." Elizabeth Forbes said from the doorway of her daughter's chambers. "The train will be leaving in just an hour!" She insisted, a look of worry on her face.

Caroline, who had been staring out the window at one particular person, turned slowly to look to her mother. "Mother, I fail to understand why I must go! Never before have I been asked to accompany you to the king's castle! And, as exciting as that would be, I must take care of my horse, beauty!" Caroline declared with a pleading look.

Elizabeth walked over to her daughter and took Caroline's hands in her own. "Now, you know that all of the nobility in the whole country is coming out to bid Prince Elijah a happy engagement to Princess Elena! You must come, Caroline. It is what is expected, as your father is a Lord. He may be out at war, but we will honor the good Forbes name at the castle." Elizabeth said gently, offering her daughter a caring smile.

As she pulled her hands out of her mother's, Caroline turned away. She knew it was wrong to wish more than anything to stay home, but she couldn't live without seeing Tyler. Tyler was the stable boy on her property, and because of Caroline's love of horses, they had spent a fair amount of time together. One day, nearly two months prior, there relationship had gone from platonic to something more. She loved him dearly, though they could never be together. He was just a stable boy; she was to marry a son of a Lord, or maybe even a Duke. "I understand, mother. I just...I miss our home when we aren't here." She admitted as she turned back to her mother.

Elizabeth smiled. "Honey, you are going to simply love the castle! It is quite divine. The paintings are beautiful, and the decor is simply magnificent! Hurry now, it is time that we leave for the castle. If you must, go say goodbye to Beauty." Elizabeth said slowly. "But you must hurry! we really have to go."

Caroline smiled and ran out of the room. She kept running, which was hard to do in her dress, until she got to the stables. She wretched the door open and then shut it behind her. "Tyler?" She called out quietly and looked around the stable. "Tyler...are you in here?" Caroline asked again, taking a step farther into the stable. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her waist, and she screamed as she jumped away. Turning around, Caroline saw a laughing Tyler. "That wasn't funny!" She declared, smacking him on the shoulder playfully.

"Yes it was, Care! You should have seen the look on your face!" He replied. "So, did you get out of going to the king's castle?" Tyler asked hopefully.

Caroline shook her head. She put her hand on his cheek and replied, "No...I tried, Ty, I really did! Mother insisted I go! She basically told me it would be rude not to. Don't worry...The ball is tomorrow evening, so I should be home in just two days." Caroline told him with a shrug. "I'll miss you, but I really must go now; my mother is waiting for me." Caroline said. With that, she placed a quick kiss on his lips before turning to leave.

However, Tyler grabbed her hand carefully and pulled her back. "Just...don't fall in love with the prince...any of them, actually." Tyler told her sternly. Caroline laughed. "Tyler, I'm going to an engagement party for prince Elijah! Which is odd, since I have never once met any of the princes or the princess. As for the other princes: Finn is already married to Sage and is a king in her country, Kol is 2 years below us in age, and the one our age named Niklaus is said to be a pompous, rude man! Besides, I'm already in love with you." Caroline assured him.

"You're right; you'll be back soon, and then we can celebrate your home coming. I love you too, Caroline Forbes." Tyler told her with a smile before dropping her hand. "You should go...the sooner you leave, the sooner you will be back." He told her.

Caroline smiled at Tyler before leaving the stables. Her mother was waiting for her in the carriage, and Caroline quickly climbed inside. "How is beauty, Caroline?" Elizabeth asked her daughter. "You look troubled." "I'm just going to miss him, that's all." Caroline insisted. "I'm going to miss him a lot."

What seemed like days later, they arrived at the castle. Caroline was shown to her chambers, and she couldn't be more pleased; they were beautiful! It was quite large, and had it's own sitting room as well as bathing room. She was not to share a chamber with her mother, but got her very own! As soon as she finished unpacking her clothing into the dresser, she hurried out of the room to explore the castle, not even bothering to change out of her travel clothes, which was her old clothing meant to be worn only whilst traveling or doing outside sports.

Caroline roamed the halls slowly, wanting to take in everything around her. Her mother had been correct in that the castle was beautiful. She wandered around through a well stocked library, many beautiful sitting rooms, and past more than a few beautiful indoor fountains.

After looking out a window to see a beautiful garden, Caroline decided to hurry towards it. After nearly half an hour of trying to find her way to the gardens, Caroline finally opened a door leading outside and smiled as she took in the fresh air. She walked over to a nearby plant and leaned down to smell the flowers. As she stood up, she heard footsteps approaching and turned to see a man coming in from a nearby field. He walked over to her with an expression of anger.

"You, go fetch me some water; I'm parched." The man said rudely as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Excuse me?" Caroline replied, appalled that someone had the nerve to talk to her in that manner. "I will not be talked to like that! I am a lady. Mind your tone." She said sharply and turned to leave.

The man grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He pulled her towards him by her waist as he spoke. "And I'm a prince, sweetheart." He said with a sadistic smirk. His eyes traveled up and down her body before returning to her face. "Isn't there something you are supposed to do in the presence of a prince?" He asked, letting go of her waist and stepping away.

Caroline frowned, but knew what he was speaking of. She curtsied quickly with a glare in her blue eyes the whole time. "You're majesty." She said bitterly. He tried to grab her hand, but she pulled it away and, for good measure, slapped him across the cheek. He had, after all, been looking at her in an inappropriate manner.

The prince looked shocked, to say the least. Caroline took that as her chance to leave, and quickly walked away and towards her room, adrenaline pumping through her veins after what had just happened. She didn't stop until she got there, and soon locked the door behind herself just in case the prince, which one she was still unaware of, had followed her. It was then that she realized something; her title, and her families, could be stripped away because of what she just did if the prince told anyone what had happened outside in the garden.

"Caroline! It's time for supper! We must go eat with all the guests, as well as the royal family! That will be quite fun!" Caroline heard her mother call out from the other side of the door. She couldn't help but feel panicked; if the prince was going to do something, now would be the time that would embarrass Caroline and her family the most.

Caroline heard her mother pounding on the door and she finally replied in a horse voice, "Coming mother! I'll be out in just a minute...I...have to change. Go on without me, I shall meet you there."

**DON DON DON!**

**I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE take the time to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, you guys! I'm really glad that you are liking the story! I hope you like this :)**

**I will try to update as much as possible!**

After changing into a much nicer pink dress, Caroline fixed her hair, trying to take as long as possible to get ready. After a deep breath, she decided it was time she went to the dining hall; no matter what happened, it was best to get it over with then. The prince whom she hit was likely to be Niklaus, as he had a reputation for being pompous. She knew that there may be consequences to her actions, but hoped that he did not know who she was, and therefore couldn't blame her.

Caroline walked briskly to the dining hall and rolled her hands in and out of fists as she walked. She walked in to see that people were still being sat by a maid. The maid smiled kindly as Caroline approached her. "What is your name, ma'am?" She asked, looking down to the parchment she held.

"Lady Caroline Forbes." Caroline replied quickly with a warm smile. She noticed her mother sitting at a table with some of the other Lords and Ladys she knew well, and made the assumption that she would be sitting with them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady. The King decided to sit everyone under age together, as to allow chance for...meetings." The maid paused for effect; obviously she meant meetings which could lead to courtship and more. Caroline was marrying age soon, so she had to worry about such things. "You shall be sitting at the table to the far right. Everyone else has checked in, so please go find the free seat. Happy dining, my lady!"

Caroline offered the maid a pleasant smile before walking over to the table. It was retangular, and at least 30 other people were sitting there. She noticed that not one but two seats were empty that were right next to each other. Caroline smiled when she saw her friend, Bonnie, was sitting across from the empty seats. She hurried to sit down and smiled warmly at her friend. "Bonnie! It is so good to see you. I can't believe we are both in the King's castle!" Caroline exclaimed.

"You know I've been here before, Caroline! My father is a Duke, after all. It is nice to see you here, though. Have you seen Lady Elena, the bride to be?" Bonnie asked quickly.

"No, not yet." Caroline replied, shaking her head. "I hear she is quite a lovely lady, though!" Caroline continued.

"She is beautiful! Her sister, Lady Katerina, is sitting with down there." Bonnie said, pointing down the table. "She and Elena are twins. Notice how she sits between the two Salvatore Princes? I here she has both there hearts! Which Princess Rebekah is not happy about!" Bonnie said.

"And you have figured all this out in mere hours?" Caroline asked, fairly impressed. "That is amazing! Which one is the princess?" Caroline asked, continuing to look at the various faces. Some she knew, but others she did not. Since her manor was so far from the castle, she had never joined her parents in coming here, because it would have interrupted her studies.

"I have a way of bewitching people into telling me things." Bonnie replied with a laugh. "Where is Rebekah, you ask? Well, she was sitting down there just a few seconds ago...oh wait, there she is!" Bonnie said, pointing to a beautiful blond girl who was walking with a man. "And that is one of the princes, his name is Niklaus, but uses Klaus usually. He is quite devine looking, isn't he!" Bonnie squealed.

Caroline was too awe struck to reply. As she looked to the princess, and then to her brother whom was the prince she had slapped, the prince met her gaze with his own, and a cocky smirk emerged. He parted ways with his sister and went to go sit in the only open seat; the one directly next to Caroline.

"Hello, Prince Klaus. This is Caroline Forbes, daughter of Lord Forbes. This is her very first time to the castle!" Bonnie told the prince quickly as he sat down.

"Hello, Caroline. It's a pleasure to meet you." He told her with a powerful smirk, knowing that she had no choice but to be polite towards him or he could strip her family of their title. He made another reach for her hand, much like the one that had earned him a slap, and slowly brought it to his lips and placed a small kiss on it, whilst never breaking eye contact with Caroline.

"Your Majesty." She said courtly, and carefully pulled her hand back. She looked away from him to face the person to her left, a boy she knew as the son of a Lord, Matt Donovan. "Good to see you, Matt!" She said cheerfully, turning her body from the prince. "How are you?" She asked.

Before Matt could reply, the King had stood up, presumably to make a speech. "Hello to all my guests, and welcome to my lovely home. I hope my family has graciously welcomed you to our home in the celebration of my second eldest son, Elijah, to the beautiful Lady Elena!" He paused, allowing for people to clap politely. "Now, tonight we shall eat, and tomorrow night the ball shall occur. So please, enjoy yourselves, in celebration of Elijah and Elena! You may eat!" The King said. Everyone in the dining hall clapped as he sat down, and dinner plates were quickly put in front of every person.

Caroline ate quickly, trying hard not to talk to the prince. He, however, didn't find this idea to his liking. "Caroline, I must say, you look quite..._striking_." He told her. "Really, sweetheart, seeing you was like a slap in the face to my eyes. In a good way, of course." He continued.

Caroline heard a clatter as her silverware fell to her plate. This earned her a quizzical look from Bonnie, who had been speaking to Matt. "I'm fine, Bonnie. I'm just...tired from my journey, that is all. I must excuse myself to my chambers." She said quickly and stood up. She walked to the nearest door ad quickly left, but frowned when she heard footsteps behind her.

Caroline boldly turned to face the person she knew would be following her; Prince Niklaus. "What do you want?" She asked sharply and crossed her arms. "I don't have time for the silly, childish games that you wish to play."

Niklaus laughed. "Now, love, is that any way to speak to a prince?" He asked, taking a few steps towards her. Caroline in turn backed up until she was against a wall. "Especially one whose mercy you are at after an...infraction." He continued as he kept walking until he was only a step from her.

"You are right. I'm sorry, your majesty. I shall see you at the ball tomorrow, Prince Niklaus." Caroline muttered quickly and coldly before turning to leave. Klaus put his hand in front of her to block her way and, when she turned to walk in the other direction, he placed his other arm on the other side of her.

"Please, call me Klaus. As for the infraction, I could look over it, sweetheart, if you would do me the pleasure of being my date to the ball tomorrow evening." Klaus told her with a winning smile.

Caroline scoffed. "That will not be happening, Klaus. I'm no princess, and therefore an unsuitable match for you. Besides, I am of marrying age and my mother wants me to get to know the lords whom I might marry." Caroline replied quickly. This was just an excuse, of course. First of all, there was no way she would go anywhere with Klaus; he was everything she hated in a man. And, more importantly, she was deeply in love with Tyler.

"Get to know me, love." Klaus replied. "Besides, I'm of marrying age, am I not? You forget that Elena is a Lady, yet my brother seeks to marry her. Make no mistake, sweetheart, if I want you..." Klaus began, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "You shall me mine."

"I have no interest in being princess, especially if that marrying a man as terrible as you.." Caroline replied sharply as Klaus backed up enough to look in her eyes.

"Oh? You intrigue me, love. And who, if not me, are you interested in marrying? Matt? Perhaps one of the Salvatore brothers?" Klaus asked, sounding angrier by the second. "Besides, let's just have fun tomorrow night, sweetheart, no need to think of marriage." He suggested with a flirtatious grin.

"Whom I have interest in is none of your business. Besides, I shall be gone the day after next, and will not have to deal with you again until the wedding, and then not again until your own engagement party. So stay away from me." Caroline insisted, and pushed past Klaus' arm to walk down the hallway.

Klaus did not follow her, but instead yelled out, "That's what you think, Love! You'll be seeing quite a lot of me for that comment!" He threatened. Caroline could hear the smirk all the way down the hallway.

She didn't reply; there was no need for her to. She would soon realize, however, that what he was saying was not wrong. In fact, her comment changed her course of future forever. All that she would find out the next day.

**Please review! It gives me inspiration to keep writing! Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter of YSBM! **

**Sadly, there is no Klaus in this chapter...but there is his mischief! ;) **

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! The support is awesome, and the more people who review, the more often I update! Happy reading!**

Caroline woke up when she heard her door bang open. Her eyes slowly opened to see who entered her chambers, and smiled when she saw it was Bonnie. "Hi, Bonnie...what are you doing here? It is quite early!" She exclaimed as she rubbed her eyes. "This bed is so comfortable...let me use it!" She continued with a laugh.

Bonnie smiled and sat down on Caroline's bed next to her. "Well, you will get used to that bed, Care!" Bonnie replied with a knowing smile. Something about the look on her face made Caroline think she was missing something.

"Wait...what do you mean? I am only staying here until tomorrow, and then I will be going home!" Caroline insisted. How would she get used to the comfortable bed at the castle in only one evening?

"You haven't heard the news, then?" Bonnie asked, her grin getting larger as she spoke. As Caroline shook her head, Bonnie continued. "The King himself has invited you and me to stay at the castle, so that we can learn the ways of the court alongside the royal family! I have a sneaking suspicion that is has something to do with the fact that Kol has taken to me, and Klaus to you! He invited Katerina, Elena's sister, as well! She accepted; probably because the Salvatore brothers are often here on royal business! Matt Donovan shall join us too!" Bonnie finished with a huge smile.

Caroline had no words for a few seconds. She sat there, mouth open, unable to talk. She wouldn't be going home to Tyler. Instead, she would have to stay at the castle with Klaus, whom she had grown to dislike very much. She needed to get out of this, somehow. Her mother would not make her stay if it was against her will! She would have to convince her mother that it was best if she went home!

"Caroline, did you hear me?" Bonnie asked, looking to her friend curiously. "Are you okay? You look as though you heard bad news, not amazing news! We get to live here, Care!" Bonnie repeated.

"I...I would just miss my mom, and my manor. I can't live here, Bon! I love my house way too much to just leave at the drop of a hat. I will go home tomorrow, just as originally planned. I can't stand to lose everything that I would by leaving home." Caroline admitted, her fingers playing with a loose thread on her nightgown.

Caroline couldn't leave Tyler: She wouldn't. After all, they loved each other, and that is all that mattered to Caroline. The castle was beautiful, but the love that she had for Tyler was much more important to her than living in a castle. "I won't do it." Caroline muttered, more for herself than anyone else.

Bonnie quickly reached over to hug her friend. "You must, Caroline; it is what King Mikeal wants." Bonnie told her quietly as she pulled away from the embrace. "I know that you shall miss your home, and so will I! We will make new memories, together at the royal castle!" Bonnie continued.

Caroline pulled out the best smile she could. "You are right, Bonnie! It will be a grand time! Do you mind if I have some time to prepare for breakfast? It is quite early, but I need some time to myself." Caroline asked.

"Of course, Caroline." Bonnie replied as she stood up. "Remember, you may be homesick now, but I can tell that you will have the time of your life living here for this next year. Trust me, Care." Bonnie told her before leaving Caroline's chambers.

Caroline shook her head. "Your wrong, Bonnie..." She said out loud to herself. Caroline then stood up and quickly left, not caring that she was still in her nightgown. She walked briskly to her mother's chambers, and knocked on the door. "Mother? It is me, Caroline."

Elizabeth answered the door to her chambers with a smile, and moved so that her daughter could pass her to get into the room. "I assume you heard the splendid news, dear?" Elizabeth asked with a smile. She sat down on a chair, and motioned for Caroline to do the same.

Caroline sat down quickly and flattened her her nightgown. "Well, mother, I did indeed here the news." Caroline began, unsure of how to continue. "I would not, however, call it splendid." She continued after a few seconds.

"And why would that be, honey? Having the king invite you to stay here is quite an honor! For you as well as for our family." Elizabeth reminded her daughter. "Now, I understand you might miss your father and I, as well as your local friends, but you shall make new ones! I here that Lady Elena is splendid, and you already love Bonnie!" Elizabeth insisted with a triumphant smile.

As she shook her head, Caroline replied to her mother. "Mother, I do not wish to stay here. I love our town, as well as our house! You surely must understand that. The castle is a long day's travel by train, and two by carriage! Please, mother, allow me to stay home with you!" Caroline begged, reaching for her mother's hand.

"I can not, Caroline. This is what is best for you, I know it." Elizabeth said in a stern voice. "You know how much I love you, and I will not let you ruin your own future by being afraid of change! Besides, you are nearly marrying age, Elena is just a few months older than you. Lord Mathew will be here, and he is one of your top contenders! Not to mention the Salvatore brothers and the other princes! You must stay here Caroline." Elizabeth told her daughter.

"Mother, I do not wish to marry the Salvatore brothers, or Mathew! I do not want to be a princess, or queen. As for Mathew, he is a dear friend. I want only to go home, there are men of marrying age around!" Caroline replied quickly.

"You don't want to be a princess?" Elizabeth repeated, seeming astounded. "Caroline, that is the best that you could be. Besides, not many are of marrying age around us! Whom is it that you plan to marry? You know that women do not always receive a choice, at least not a large one, in whom it is that they marry." Elizabeth reminded her.

Caroline could see a glimmer of remembrance in her mother's eyes. She knew what she spoke of; Elizabeth and William Forbes were not in love. Sure, they were dear friends, best friends, but neither lusted for the other. Caroline had witnessed this through her entire life. They kept up the marriage only for show, as her father was out of town anyways. For reasons unknown to Caroline, he wasn't attracted to her beautiful mother.

"I know, mother." Caroline said quietly. When her mother asked who it was she wanted to marry, the answer was obvious; Tyler. However, she knew that she would never be permitted to marry the stable boy. Her father was strict on tradition, and he would die before allowing his only heir, his daughter, marry down below her rank.

"Caroline, even if I wanted you to return home with me tomorrow, it is not my choice. My word is nothing compared to that of the royal family." Elizabeth said slowly, seemingly choosing her words quite carefully.

Caroline pursed her lips at that comment. All this was obviously the doing of one man; Klaus. He had to have convinced his father to "allow", which really meant make, Caroline stay at the castle with him and his family. All this because of one simple comment? It did not make any sense.

"I should go, mother. I need to prepare myself for the ball tonight." Caroline said in a hoarse voice. She stood up and quickly left, not allowing her mother time to respond to her. She knew what she had to do; Caroline had to convince Klaus to allow her to go home. It was the only way she could be with Tyler.

Caroline made her way back to her chambers slowly. She opened her door and shut it quickly behind her. As she turned to walk into the bedroom, she noticed a large package sitting on the table. A card was attached to it, which Caroline quickly grabbed.

"_You will look lovely in blue, sweetheart" _Was all the card said. It was not signed, but caroline still knew who had sent it. "Klaus..." She muttered. She had half a mind to rip up the card and throw the box out the window! Then she remembered that she needed him to allow her to go home, and decided to at least open the box.

Inside of the box, there was a beautiful, blue dress. She understood the meaning behind it; Klaus wanted her to wear it to the ball that evening, probably to prove he had a hold over her. A part of Caroline, a fairly large part, wanted to go find the prince that very moment and scream in his face, but she knew that would not be helpful to her cause. She knew what she had to do, well actually wear.

That didn't, however, mean that she was going to be nice to him. The ball started in a few hours, and Caroline was prepared to do whatever it took to insure that she got to go home the next day with her mother.

Anything.

**Please review! :D**

**The next chapter SHOULD be up tomorrow, and at the latest friday. Obviously, the next chapter will be ball-centric. I haven't decided if I will cut it into two chapters or just one very long one, so let me know in your review which you would prefer! Also, LOVE LOVE LOVE you guys! And Klaus. :)**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this is one long chapter, but I decided that I'm not done with the ball so the next chapter will also be that evening!**

**Also, I have decided to change the ages of the Mikealsons. Caroline, Kol, and Rebekah are 17, Klaus is 18, Elijah is 19, Henrik is 12, and Finn is 25. **

**I hope you like this!**

**A big thank you to my reviewers! **

Nearly twelve hours later, Caroline took a deep breath before walking into the ballroom. She was hit by beautiful music, and a room full of people wearing breathtaking dresses. When she entered the room, however, everyone turned to look to her, a whisper on their lips. Her bright blue dress stood out from many of the others. Most were more plain, but her's was meant for a queen.

Caroline blushed as people looked back to what they were doing, and she hurried to join her friend Bonnie when she saw that she was standing with Elena...or was it Katerina? Telling twins apart was not an easy task.

"Care, you look beautiful!" Bonnie gushed as Caroline walked over. She pointed to the brunette standing next to her. "This is Katerina Petrova, sister of Elena." Bonnie introduced.

Caroline smiled pleasantly at Katerina. Her blood red dress was beautiful, and her long, curly hair was half up. Her eyes were sharp, and sent shivers down Caroline's back. This girl seemed as though she was not one to be messed with. "Nice to meet you, Katerina." Caroline said slowly.

Katerina's face twisted into a smirk. "You as well, Caroline. I heard an interesting rumor this morning." Katerina said, obviously trying to bate Caroline.

"Oh?" Caroline replied coyly. Katerina seemed to be fishing for information, and she wasn't going to get it easily. Something about the girl felt cold and harsh.

Katerina opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly. She thought for a second before replying. "Yes. I...hear you will be staying at the castle. We will become good friends, I'm sure." Katerina said in a flat voice.

"Unfortunately, I do not think I will be staying. I would miss my home too much." Caroline replied, mimicking the dry tone that Katerina had used. "It's...too bad! Really."

"You are not staying, Caroline? I thought that you said you would?" Bonnie asked, confused by her friend's statement. "How did you get the king to agree to that? I would have been scared to talk to him, one on one." Bonnie admitted.

"I have not...at least not yet. I plan on discussing it tonight, at the ball." Caroline replied quickly. "You must understand, Bonnie, it is nothing personal against you, I simply would be quite homesick." Caroline continued after seeing the hurt expression on her friends face.

"I understand, Caroline. I just think that you would be missing out on an amazing experience, that is all! It is your choice, however, on what you want to do." Bonnie replied kindly. "I just hope you make the right one."

"Bending the will of a king is not an easy thing to do, Caroline." Katerina warned. "It takes...practice. Once you have it, you can bend all men to your will." She leaned towards the pair before continuing. "It is no cowincidence that I have both of the Salvatore brothers wrapped around my dainty finger." She said. Katerina than sent a wave to Stefan across the room.

Before Caroline could reply, Stefan Salvatore had walked over...Katerina sure was not kidding! "Your highness." Caroline, Katerina, and Bonnie all quickly said with a curtsy.

"Stefan, you look so manly in those dress robes! It suits you very well." Katerina said, adjusting the front of his shirt and offering him a sultry wink.

"Thank you, Katerina. It is always nice to hear a soft word from you." Stefan replied with a smile playing across his face. After a minute, he turned to face Bonnie and Caroline. "It is nice to meet you both. I am Stefan; nothing more. I find no need for the prince title while I am among friends, and since I hear that both of you shall be staying here at the castle, I imagine we shall become friends." Stefan said kindly.

Caroline smiled; she liked him. He seemed like a nice guy, and acted as though he would be a loyal friend. "My name is Caroline Forbes, and this is my friend, Bonnie Bennett." Caroline told Stefan with her first real smile of the entire day.

"It is nice to meet both of you." Stefan said, and then looked up as he heard the queen's voice. She was standing on top of the grand staircase, looking down to all the party guests.

"Hello to all of our guests! My family and I are very excited to have you here at our castle in celebration of my dear son Elijah's engagement to the lovely Elena Petrova! Let us first welcome my children, and my husband!" Queen Esther said. As soon as she was done, the doors behind her and Kol, Henrik, Finn, Mikeal, Klaus, and Rebekah walked through the door. Everyone clapped politely as they went down the stairs.

"Now, let us welcome Elijah and Elena!" Esther continued. The pair walked through the doors behind her, and everyone again clapped, but this time a bit louder. Elena looked beautiful in a pale pink dress. She looked like a true princess, and a tiara was sitting gracefully on her straight hair. Her smile radiated the room, and it was staring directly at Elijah standing next to her, and his smile matched.

"Now, let the celebration begin." Esther commanded, and music began to play. Stefan asked Katerina to dance, and soon they were no where in site.

"Does something about her seem odd to you, Bonnie?" Caroline asked her friend carefully.

"Katerina seems manipulative, if that is what you mean to ask, Caroline." Bonnie replied quickly. "I therefore found it a good idea to get into her good graces. You might find it wise as well, Caroline." Bonnie suggested.

"Talk of manipulation? You must be speaking of my sister." Caroline and Bonnie turned to see Elena standing in front of them with a smile on her face. "Do not fret, I could not be in any more of agreement with you!" Elena continued after seeing the look on both of their faces. "I love my sister dearly, but we are far from the same. She enjoys meaningless games that never end well for those she toys with."

"Lady Elena! It is a pleasure to meet you; I have heard so much of you! All good things, of course, I am Caroline...Caroline Forbes." Caroline told the girl warmly. Unlike her sister, Caroline received good vibes from Elena. She seemed happy, as well as genuine.

"It is very nice to meet you as well, Caroline. I too have heard of you, and that you shall be staying here at the castle! I'm sure we will be fast friends." Elena replied sweetly. She blushed and looked up as Prince Elijah took her hand as he appeared next to her. "Elijah, these are my new friends, Bonnie and Caroline! They are to stay at the castle, with us!" Elena told him cheerfully.

"It is very nice to meet both of you. There is no need to curtsy; you are among friends." Elijah insisted. He then turned to look at Caroline with a curious face. "You are Caroline, are you not?" Elijah asked.

"I am, your majesty...Elijah, I mean." Caroline replied, remembering what he had just said about curtsying and assuming he wished they were informal towards him. "Why do you ask, if I may inquire." She continued

"I...have heard a thing or two of you. No matter! Ladies, I hope you will excuse me; it is time I take my fiance for a spin around the dance floor." Elijah said and turned to Elena.

"It was truly nice seeing you Bonnie, as well as meeting you, Caroline! I shall see you both at breakfast tomorrow morning, or maybe later tonight! Have a good evening, if not." Elena said sweetly before walking away with Elijah.

"See, I did tell you she was extremely nice." Bonnie was saying, but Caroline barely heard her. Klaus was walking over to her slowly, and she was finding it difficult to drop his gaze. She finally looked down. "Caroline, did you hear me?" Bonnie asked.

"Hello, love. Glad to see that you came." Klaus said with a smile. "You look...ravishing." He continued, not even bothering to recognize that Bonnie was standing right next to Caroline. Caroline hated the word he had used...ravishing. It sounded so possessive, and she was in no way at all his.

"Your majesty." Bonnie said with a quick curtsy. She then turned to her friend with an encouraging smile. "I should probably go find Matthew, he does not know many people here." Bonnie said, obviously making up an excuse as to leave Caroline alone with Klaus. She probably thought that she was being nice.

Caroline was now left alone with Klaus, and she didn't know what to say. She knew she had to convince him to let her leave, but she was dreading it. "Why did you send me this dress?" She asked bluntly, not exactly wanting to skirt around what she needed to say.

Klaus looked Caroline up and down, like he had when she slapped him, before replying. "Because, sweetheart, I knew how good you would look in it." He said quickly, a signature smirk on his face. "The real question is why did you wear it?" He challenged as he raised his eyebrows.

Caroline pursed her lips as she searched her mind for a good response. "No matter who gave the dress to me, it is still beautiful." Caroline said coldly. She knew what Klaus wanted; he wanted to chase her, and to win her as a prize. She was not going to allow that to happen. "I must go, I have other people to talk with." Caroline said, and began to walk away.

Klaus took her hand and pulled her back, something he seemed to be doing too often for Caroline's liking. "Dance with me." He told her.

"While that is a compelling offer, I must reject." Caroline said as she tore her gloved hand from his.

"Do not forget who I am, love. I am not some simple lord; I am a prince. That was not an offer, it was a command." Klaus said harshly. He put his hand out, waiting.

Caroline knew what was right and proper, but she still had issues placing her hand into his. She finally did however, and allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor. "I assume you have better things to be doing with your time than harassing me." Caroline said coldly as she placed her gloved hand on his shoulder.

Klaus laughed. "As I have told you; I find you quite intriguing. Besides, you shall find that life in the castle is not as fun as it might seem to an outsider." Klaus said into her ear, obviously making reference to the fact that she would be staying there.

"You are to blame, then, for my staying here?" Caroline asked slowly, trying not to let any emotion slip into her voice.

"I told you, sweetheart, that you would be seeing a lot of me, did I not? I am many things, love, but a liar is not one of them." Klaus told her, turning his face to gage her reaction in her eyes.

"I do not want to stay here, Klaus. I have a life you are ripping away from me at my house. Let me leave, Klaus. Consider more than just yourself." Caroline pleaded while trying to keep a tight hold on her dignity.

"Why on earth would I want to allow a girl as beautiful as you slip from my grasps, love? You will have a new life, most likely a better one, at the castle. You really should be thanking me for allowing you this opportunity, do you not agree?" Klaus asked with his signature smirk. He pulled Caroline's body closer to him as they continued to dance.

"No, I don't agree." Caroline began, her angry slowly showing through her words. "You are costing me everything, Klaus. I will fail to see my mother very often, as well as...my favorite horse. I do not want a life of grandeur, I don't need that to be happy. I very much enjoy my life at my own estate. With all due respect, I am far from in your grasp, my prince. I shall never be in your grasp as long as either of us are breathing."

"I love the fight in you, sweetheart. However, you should not fool yourself; you shall be mine one day." Klaus told her, almost in a threatening way. After Caroline failed to make a reply, he continued to speak. "So you like horses?" He asked. "You could always ride one of the castle's horses, or bring your own horse here. You will quickly adjust to castle life, love. Do not fret, I shall help you get used to it."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "It isn't just about my horse, Klaus." Caroline said. She pushed him off of her before continuing. "All the people whom I love are at home. My life may be a joke, or even a game, to you, Niklaus, but is not to me." Caroline said. She blushed as she noticed that other people around her had turned to look when she had pushed Klaus. She raised her chin and quickly walked away from Klaus, hoping he would be smart enough to not follow her.

She stopped at the drinks, and picked up a champagne flute and quickly downed it. Before she could reach for another, one was placed into her hands. "Pushing my brother in the middle of a ball? You just became my new favorite person. Kol Mikealson. There is no need to curtsy; not here." He continued with a smile.

Before Caroline could answer, Rebekah had walked over to the pair of them. "Kol, go bother someone else. I hear Henrik has been looking for you." Rebekah said sharply with a bitchy smile. "Go." She repeated as her brother failed to move.

"Of course, dear sister." Kol snapped before walking away, obviously upset that his sister had just shooed him away so rudely.

"Hello, Caroline. I am Rebekah Mikealson. Princess! Titles are unimportant, though. Look at Katerina, for example. She has a high title, but her class is far from high." Rebekah said, looking over Caroline's shoulder at Katerina, who was now talking with both Damon and Stefan.

Caroline smiled. Rebekah did seem a bit bitchy, but also insecure and honest. She seemed driven, as well as loyal by the look of lust she had in her eyes as she was staring at Stefan. Caroline decided that they would make a good pair of friends, despite her blood relation to certain others.

"It is good to meet you, Rebekah. I too have a distaste for Katerina; she seems quite manipulative and even tried to convince me that the way to get what you want was through such manipulation, even towards the king!" Caroline told Rebekah, who had a shocked look on her face.

"She said that?" Rebekah asked. She pursed her lips before shrugging. "That does sound like Katerina. She has not one but both of the Salvatore brothers on her arms at all times; it is quite disgraceful! Now she will be staying at the castle with my family and me! As well as you, actually. I hope we can be friends, Caroline." Rebekah said with a slight smile.

"Of course we can be friends, Rebekah! Do you find yourself in love with one of the Salvatore brothers, if you do not mind my asking?" Caroline asked, trying to sound slightly clueless. She wanted Rebekah to open up to her; it would be a welcomed distraction from Caroline's own life.

"I...might enjoy Stefan's presence, that is all. He enjoyed mine as well...that is, until Katerina came along. A man always wants what he cannot have, and tempting him only makes the obsession stronger. Caroline, you would be smart to remember that." Rebekah warned Caroline, who saw the double meaning behind her words.

It was clear to Caroline that Rebekah was not only speaking of Katerina and Stefan, but also of Klaus and Caroline. "Well, sometimes a man needs to realize something will never happen and just give up." Caroline retorted sharply back.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Caroline! I just meant to warn you that playing into Klaus' games would not be intelligent if you are truly uninterested in him. He is my brother, and I know him well enough to see that his is interested in you. He might have an odd way of showing it, but do not doubt that he is a good person, despite his exterior." Rebekah replied.

"You have confused me, Rebekah. Are you asking me to give your brother a chance, or completely ignore his weak attempts at advances?" Caroline asked slowly. Rebekah truly was confusing her.

"I would recommend going for my brother, Caroline, because I know how hard he will work for what he wants. He is a good man, I swear to you that this is the truth. However..." Rebekah paused, seemingly having trouble deciding how to continue. "...I can see that your heart is taken by another."

Caroline, who had been sipping from the champagne flute she was holding, nearly choked. "You have known me for barely an evening; how could you possibly know that?" Caroline asked quickly. She hadn't told anyone about Tyler, not one soul! There was no way that Rebekah could know anything about the pair of them.

"I have always had a near supernatural ability to tell what people are feeling. You, Caroline, are in love. Don't feel as though you must tell me your story. I am sure that one day, when we are better friends, you shall come to me with it yourself." Rebekah insisted with a cheerful smile. "You should know, Caroline, the love you feel? It isn't as deep as true love should be." Rebekah continued carefully.

"You're wrong, Rebekah. The love I feel is true and pure." Caroline replied. She was not angered by Rebekah's words; there were honest, not vicious. "Please, don't tell anyone what you know. I do not wish to disclose it with anybody currently." Caroline asked pleadingly.

"I will not breath a word, or the edge of a word, to anyone, dear Caroline." Rebekah promised. She quickly offered Caroline a hug, which Caroline accepted and hugged her back.

"Lady Caroline, may I have a dance with you?" A voice asked from behind her. Caroline turned to see Matt smiling at her.

Caroline nodded to Matt, but turned to Rebekah before taking his hand. "We shall talk later, I promise." She said before taking Matt's hand and allowing herself to be led to the dance floor once again. "It is good to see you, Matt. I have not in quite some time!" Caroline insisted with a smile as they began to dance.

"You as well, Caroline. I...actually have something to speak to you about." Matt said awkwardly. "You should be very careful of who you trust when you come to live at the castle. I have been here before, and I know how deceitful Rebekah can be; just as much as Katerina, maybe more because she is quite sneaky doing it." Matt warned her.

Matt was not one to speak badly of anyone, so Caroline was surprised. "I shall keep it in mind, of course, but Rebekah seemed plently nice to me." Caroline said.

While Caroline was talking to Matt, Rebekah was dancing with her brother. "I did as you asked, Nik. I looked into her and saw love! She admitted to me that she is in love with someone. If you want her, you will need to change that." Rebekah said evenly without a hint of regret in her voice.

"Did you find out who this person was?" Klaus snapped back at his sister.

"What was I to do, tell the girl to divulge all her deepest secrets?" Rebekah demanded. "No, she needs to come to me with the information, Nik. Trust me. Just...give me some time and I will find it out for you." Rebekah assured her brother.

**Again, another chapter will be on the ball!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**It makes me update much faster :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I want to personally thank _TheElla015, klauslove, _and all the_ wonderful guests! _**

**__This chapter is still the night of the ball, and things get...interesting at the end. Happy reading! :)**

"It is good to see you, Matt. I have not in quite some time!" Caroline insisted with a smile as they began to dance.

"You as well, Caroline. I...actually have something to speak to you about." Matt said awkwardly. "You should be very careful of who you trust when you come to live at the castle. I have been here before, and I know how deceitful Rebekah can be; just as much as Katerina, maybe more because she is quite sneaky doing it." Matt warned her.

Matt was not one to speak badly of anyone, so Caroline was surprised. "I shall keep it in mind, of course, but Rebekah seemed plenty nice to me." Caroline said.

"Yes, well, she also seemed that way to my sister, Victoria. Now, they can not even be in the same room as each other. My sister and I are very close, but she will not tell me what happened. All she will say is to be cautious of Rebekah, and I am offering you the same warning." Matt continued his story quickly.

Caroline frowned. Rebekah seemed trustworthy! Maybe it was Victoria who was not; her reputation was not a good one in the kingdom. "I will take that into consideration, Matt. Thank you for your concern!" Caroline told him warmly. The fact that her friend liked her enough to warn her of the princess meant a lot to Caroline. "It seems that I will be staying at the castle, against my will." Caroline told her friend glumly.

"Yes well, you are not the only one who does not wish to stay here." Matt said, equally as bitter as Caroline usually sounded when talking about her fate of staying in the castle against her will, and Caroline was quite curious as to why Matt would not want to stay in the castle!

"Why do you no wish to stay here, Matt?" Caroline asked carefully. "I myself will miss my home as well as my family. Is that it, Matt? Will you miss Victoria and your mother very much?" Caroline asked.

"I worry for them, that's all. My mother...she is not often around our manor. Father is never around; he is always on business. I do not want to leave Victoria all alone at our manor; she will not bade well." Matt paused for a minute. He looked as though there was more he wanted to say, but was unsure if he should divulge to Caroline. "I...before Elena was to be married to Prince Elijah, we had met more than a few times." He finally said, so quietly that Caroline barely heard the words that came out of his mouth.

"Are you...do you love Elena, Mathew?" Caroline asked, extremely surprised.

"No...I...yes. I would never act on it, of course, she is to be married to Prince Elijah. However, I have not properly gotten over her as of yet. It is difficult letting go of someone that you are very much in love with, Caroline. I truly hope it is not a feeling that you ever have to experience." Matt said.

"Matt, you are an amazing man. You will find a girl worthy of all of your love, I promise. Do not fret, Mathew! If you ever need someone to talk to, I am always there for you, night or day." Caroline pledged.

Matt stopped dancing, and Caroline did as well. "I...you will have to excuse me, Caroline. Thank you, it means a lot to hear your support." Matt said. Without waiting for Caroline's reply, he walked quickly towards the exit of the ballroom.

Caroline was only alone for a second, because Stefan Salvatore walked over to her. "Will you give me the pleasure of a dance with you?" He asked with a smile. He offered her his hand slowly.

"Of course, Stefan." Caroline said with a smile as she quickly took his hand and put her other hand on his shoulder as they began to dance. "So, why are you not surrounding Katerina?" Caroline asked boldly. "I've yet to see you, other then when you are hanging on her every word."

Stefan laughed lightly. "Katerina is...endearing. She knows how to keep a person interested in her. She is not, however, my master." Stefan said carefully.

"Do you love her, Stefan?" Caroline asked quickly. She thought for a second and then said, "Forgive me...I am being rude and intrusive. My curiosity simply got the best of me for a moment there."

"No. I don't love her." Stefan replied gravely. "There...was a time that I did; I've known her for years, but the way she holds both my brother and me is disturbing to me. Tonight was the final straw for me. Katerina, however, is like a drug; it is quite hard to reject her compelling nature." Stefan admitted.

Caroline raised her eyebrows; this was a lot of information for something that Stefan had literally just met. "Thank you, Stefan, for feeling comfortable in sharing this information with me. I have heard rumors that you and someone else might have been in love, before Katerina stepped into the picture? Is there any truth in these rumors?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I assume that it is Rebekah you are speaking of?" Stefan asked. As Caroline nodded, he continued. "She and have been...interested in each other since we were mere children. There was indeed a time where I, as well as Rebekah and everyone who knew us well, believed that we would be married before we both turned eighteen."

"And yet the pair of you are quite far from even being engaged. What happened to the love between you two?" Caroline asked. She could see the sadness in Stefan's eyes as he was talking about Rebekah.

"Katerina happened. She is quite the temptress. I have thus made the decision, tonight, that it is Rebekah I want, not Katerina. Nik would never let me near his only sister again, however, so I do see myself and Rebekah ever being together again as a couple. I hurt her when I stopped visiting her and began to visit Katerina, and I do not believe that she will simply forgive me for that pain. I have forgiven myself. I have only stayed with Katerina because it is what is easy, not what is right." Stefan admitted.

"Who is Nik?" Caroline asked, unsure of this name. "And you must not give up hope on Rebekah; she loves you yet. Go to her and tell her the truth, and I am sure she shall give you another chance." Caroline suggested with an encouraging smile.

"Nik is Niklaus; it is his given nickname to those whom he loves. He used to be my best friend, basically my brother, but now we do not often talk. He believes I crushed his sister, and he is angry with me for it, and hates Katerina for the pain she caused Rebekah." Stefan answered.

Klaus actually had a caring side? This surprised Caroline more than anything else she had heard that evening, which was a lot. The castle seemed to be a breeding ground for complex relationships! Everyone seemed to be in a love triangle, and everyone also seemed to have an enemy...or three! one

"I had not realized that you were good friends with Klaus. Or that he even had any friends to begin with." Caroline replied bluntly. Stefan seemed to be nice and caring, which was the opposite of Klaus' demeanor.

"Nik...likes to have his fun, that is all. He is a good man, but he can tend to be quite cold to those he has just met. Some may call him terrible and pompous as I am sure you have heard, but I just believe that everyone has a dark side to them, as well as a light one." Stefan replied thoughtfully. This must not have been the first time he has had to defend his friend.

"I have yet to see a light side of him!He seems to not feel...or care." Caroline replied slowly, trying to pick the best words to use.

"He was in love, once. He often says it was too long ago to matter, but ever since, he has not been himself. Tatia...that was her name; the girl who crushed him." Stefan told Caroline.

"What happened? Who is this Tatia?" Caroline asked, suddenly fairly intrigued. If she found out bad things about Klaus, she could use them to make him allow her to go home to Tyler instead of staying at the castle.

"She...used to be a maid here. She looked very similar to Elena. Both Elijah and Klaus fell in love with Tatia, and it ended badly." Stefan said. He quickly looked around before continuing. "It is best to keep this information to yourself, Caroline. It is quite a touchy subject in the castle. I fear that I should tell you no more; it is not my story to tell." Stefan said.

Klaus...in love? Caroline could not see it. "I understand, Stefan. This position would be difficult for you. Please, talk to Rebekah. Do not be star crossed lovers; go to her! Now, Stefan, before it is too late to win her back and another wins her heart." Caroline insisted. She stopped dancing and pulled Stefan off to the side of the ballroom. "Go. Be with Rebekah." Caroline insisted.

Stefan smiled. "Thank you, Caroline. We are already becoming good friends, I can feel it." He told her before walking off to find Rebekah.

Caroline danced for hours with various people. She laughed with her friends, both new and old, and did her best to avoid Klaus. After what seemed like only 5 minutes to Caroline, it was very late and she was tired. She left the ballroom, which was slowly getting more and more empty, and headed towards her chambers.

As she rounded the corner with a smile on her face as she thought of the night, she noticed that Klaus was walking towards her from the other direction. Her smile fell from her face, but his only grew. She planned to walk right past him, but he got in her way. As she took a step to go around him, he stepped in front of her. "I do not have time for your childish games, Klaus." Caroline said quickly with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Love! Have a little fun once and a while. Why do you hate me so much?" Klaus asked, faking a hurt expression. "It really hurts, sweetheart." He continued, dramatically putting his hand over his heart.

"Would you like that list alphabetically, or chronologically?" Caroline asked with a smirk of her own plastered on her face.

Klaus seemed taken aback by her comment for a second, but then smiled. "Come on, love! You know nothing about me. Nothing at all." Klaus insisted. "You can not hate someone you barely know." Klaus continued, taking a step towards Caroline.

"I know enough, Klaus. I have heard quite a lot of you this evening from various people. Besides, I see the way you act; it is more than enough for a conviction of how I feel about you." Caroline declared.

"And what have you heard, love?" Klaus asked, taking another step towards Caroline so they were mere inches apart. "There are very few who would speak badly of me. And you don't believe that I too have learned much of you?" Klaus continued, raising his eyebrows. He took another small step towards Caroline, and they were now almost touching.

Caroline did not move; she didn't want to seem weak. "Do not act like you care what I think, Klaus. You want to know what I learned? Well, for starters you seem to have three names. Pretentious, don't you think?" Caroline said sharply. "Besides, I am only on conquest to you. I'm not a trophy to be won, Prince Niklaus, I am a woman."

Klaus pushed a piece of hair behind Caroline's ear. "I will have you, sweetheart. You are more than a conquest, Caroline. I fancy you. You are beautiful, smart, and full of light." Klaus said both quietly and slowly, moving his hand to caress her cheek.

Caroline pushed his hand from her face. "I will never be with you, Klaus! Not in marriage, nor any sexual relationship. I will never kiss you, nor will I allow you to kiss me. Leave me alone, Klaus." Caroline said quickly before storming away.

She meant the words she had said, but she did not realize how wrong she was; in less than one week, she would be in a precarious situation with the prince.

**Thank you to each and everyone one of my readers! I love this ending...you should see what I have planned for the next chapter! ;)**

**Any guesses? Put them in your review and I'll give a shoutout to the reviewer closest to the truth!**

**PLEASE review! It makes me feel amazing :).**

**Questions? Review. Comments? Review. **

**Also, for those amazing guests, put some sort of nickname down so I can give you a shoutout! Thanks for taking the time to make me happy!**

**XOXO Bri**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the new chapter of YSBM!**

**There is only a bit of Klaroline in here, but a lot of important information in the conversations the various characters have! **

**Sadly, I have decided that this chapter was needed before I put the erm.._.precarious _situation occurs! ...that will be in the next chapter. ;)**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to all my reviewers:_ TheElla015(AGAIN!), Klauslove(AGAIN!), Lily Blackthorne, Ilovetvd, DreamsBeatReality, Ftd0221, angelvboo, NIGHTANGEL21, and Justine! Guests put a nickname in and I will give you a shoutout too!_  
**

**Side note: I wanted all the handwritings to be different, but this program does not let you change the font :(**

**happy reading!(And then REVIEWING)**

Caroline woke up early the morning after the ball. Her mother was leaving before noon, and she dreaded saying goodbye to her. She sat down at the table in her chambers and grabbed a piece of paper. Caroline had decided that the best way to break the news to Tyler about the fact that she wouldn't be coming home was through a letter, since she couldn't see him.

**_Dear Tyler,_**

**_As you must very well know by now, I am not coming home today with my mother as originally planned and expected. The King has insisted that it is best if I stay here at the castle to learn the ways of court! I tried hard to be allowed to come home to you, but I was unsuccessful. Not even my mother though it a good idea for me to leave the castle. I love you, Tyler. The fact that I am staying at the castle does not change the fact that I love you with all my heart, and I hope you will find it in your heart to wait for me. I will figure out a way for us to be together, Tyler, I promise. I guess we will soon find out if the ol_****_d wives tale is true; absence makes the heart grow fonder. Until then, I will cherish the memories I have of us together, and await the creation of new ones. Please write back to me as soon as possible, I await your response desperately._**

**_With all my Love,_**

**_Caroline_**

Caroline quickly found an envelope and folded the letter so it would fit inside. She wiped away the tears growing in her eyes quickly; she did not have time to be weak. She quickly slipped the letter into a hidden pocket in her dress before leaving to go find her mother.

Caroline headed first to her mothers chambers. She knocked on the door and, when she did not get an answer, she opened the door. "Mother? It is Caroline..." Caroline said as she wandered through her mother's chambers. No one was in the chambers. What disturbed Caroline more was the fact that none of her mother's possessions were in any of the rooms. She could not have left without saying goodbye to her daughter, could she?

Caroline walked quickly to the window of her mother's bedroom, which overlooked the area where all the carriages were kept. She could see a carriage being loaded, and she then saw her mother standing, talking to who Caroline assumed was the driver.

Quickly, Caroline left the room and made her way downstairs. She kept a fast pace, quite close to a run, until she got all the way down the stairs and outside. "Mother!" Caroline called loudly as she made her way over to where her mother was standing with her lady's maid, Ella.

Elizabeth turned and smiled when she saw her daughter. "Caroline! I did not want to wake you until right before I was going to leave!" Elizabeth explained as she noticed her daughter's puzzled expression. "Of course I was not going to leave without saying goodbye to my only daughter!" She insisted.

"I'll miss you, mother! Are you sure I can not come with you?" Caroline asked, deciding to make one more attempt at getting to go home with her mother.

"Caroline, I already gave you my answer on that question! I love you very much, but this is for the best." Elizabeth said, trying to sound stern, but a smile was still plastered on her face. "Now, let's talk about something else. I hear you danced with not one prince, but two?" Elizabeth asked, raising her eyebrows.

Caroline nodded. "Yes, mother. Do not, however, expect a marriage proposal! I am not interested in either of them in that way. Stefan, I mean Prince Stefan, is to be a good friend of mine!" Caroline insisted with a smile.

"Oh? And as for Prince Niklaus?" Her mother asked. "I saw how you pushed him away, Caroline. You must always remember your place, my sweet. Do not fret; I spoke with him earlier this morning and apologized on your behalf." Elizabeth said.

"Mother! He is not a good..." Caroline started to say, but her mother quickly interrupted her.

"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes! If your father were to hear about how you spoke to the prince, he would have punished you harshly! I will hear nothing of your ill treatment to anyone here; especially the royal family, when I go home! If I do, I will have no choice but to inform your father." Elizabeth told her daughter. "Do I make myself quite clear?" She asked, her smile now absent from her face.

"Yes, mother." Caroline said slowly. She could not believe that her mother spoke to her in that threatening manner! Caroline had been taught to speak up for herself, and that was what she had done.

"Caroline, the prince spoke kindly of you. His eyes softened at the sound of your name. Be aware that he is a prince, and it is never bad to get to know one." Elizabeth said quietly. "Do not argue with me, child. You are at an age where marriage should be a priority, Caroline. You know what will happen if you do not choose a partner for yourself!" Elizabeth reminded her daughter.

Caroline looked wide eyed at her mother. She knew that if she didn't find a partner soon, she would be married off by her parents, or live a life of solitude while others whispered about how they felt bad that for you because of the fact that you were never chosen to be married. Caroline had a cousin, one whom her parents never talked to, who had that grim lifestyle.

"Mother! That will not happen to me, I promise." Caroline said quickly. She vowed that there was no way she would become a grim lady, never to be married. It was a dark life, and one Caroline did not want. What Caroline did want, to be married to Tyler, was not a possibility, and she knew it.

Tyler was nothing more than a stable boy; her parents would have him fired if they knew of their secret kisses. Caroline's mother was not strict with her, but there was no way she would allow Caroline to marry such a man as Tyler.

"Caroline, there are men who would marry you, lords even, at the drop of a hat. They are your very much your senior, however, and I would not want that to become of you." Elizabeth warned her daughter carefully.

"I still have a few years, mother." Caroline replied quietly. It was true; she was only 17, and had until at least the age of 22 to find a husband. "Let us forget the subject, for now." Caroline insisted. "I will miss you dearly, mother." Caroline said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

It was true; she hadn't been without her mother for more than two weeks since she was born. She knew that it she would likely not see her mother until the Prince's wedding, which was still months away. It was early august now, and the wedding was not until late November.

"Do not fret; I will write to you. Besides, we shall still see each other! Caroline, this will prepare you for what married life will be like; I will not be able to come visit you every day then, either." Elizabeth insisted, but Caroline could see her mother was putting up a strong front.

Elizabeth hugged her daughter tightly, and Caroline hugged her mother back. "You will always be my daughter, Caroline, and I will always love you. Remember that much, at least." Elizabeth said as she pulled away from Caroline's embrace. "Goodbye, honey." Elizabeth said, stepping into the carriage.

Caroline waved to her mother with a sad smile before turning to her mother's maid, Ella. "Ella? Could you please deliver this letter to the stable boy...Tanner? No, Tyler, yes Tyler. It's exact instructions for him to follow, regarding my horse." Caroline asked, handing the letter over to Ella, who failed to look convinced by Caroline's story. She had seen them kissing a month before, but had promised not to tell a soul. The story Caroline said was only in case her mother was still listening.

"Of course, my lady! I will make sure that Tyler receives your letter. Do not fret." Ella replied courtly before getting in the carriage herself.

Caroline waved goodbye to her mother as the carriage left, and then went back inside the castle; it was her home now.

Of course Klaus was waiting for her on the other side of the door. "Hello, Love. Great morning, isn't it?" He asked with a smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Leave me alone, Klaus. I am in no mood to deal with you." Caroline said, and walked past him.

Klaus grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, closing her in by putting an arm on either side of her. "Why are you always so angry, Caroline?" Klaus asked, his arms slowly moving onto her waist.

"You bring out the worst in me, I presume." Caroline replied. "I do not have time for this; not today." Caroline insisted. If she was being honest with herself, she would admit that him being that close to her made her heart beat ten times faster. His breath by her ear tickled, and he was so close she could feel the heat coming off of his body. She couldn't admit it, not even to herself, but she was, in a simply physical manner, attracted to the prince.

"Stop acting like you hate me, sweetheart. We both know you don't." Klaus whispered to her ear.

"Yes, I do." Caroline insisted, more to herself than to him.

"Then why is it that you haven't pushed me away?" Klaus asked, wearing a smirk that Caroline could almost hear.

Caroline jumped into action and pushed him off of her as she could feel her cheeks getting bright pink. She walked quickly away from him. Why had she allowed that to happen?!

Caroline had been living in the castle for nearly a week. She had spent most of her time in her room; she claimed to have fallen ill, but really she just missed Tyler and wished to be alone. Rebekah, Bonnie, and Elena all visited her at different times. It was considered improper to see a women when she was sick if you were a man unless you were officially courting her, so she did not have to see Klaus, or any of the other males of the castle for that matter.

On the Sunday after Caroline had arrived at the castle, she was visited for the third time by Rebekah. The pair of them were become quite good friends! "Hello, Caroline. I have something for you, actually!" Rebekah told her friend, and pulled out a letter from the bag that was on her shoulder. "It arrived this morning with the post! It is from your manor, your mother, I would presume." Rebekah continued as she handed Caroline the letter.

Caroline smiled as she saw her name written on the envelope; it was not her mother's handwriting, it was Tyler's. "Thank you, Bekah!" Caroline exclaimed with a wide smile. "Would you mind giving me a moment to myself to read it?" Caroline asked quickly, anxious to read what Tyler had sent her. "I am feeling much better...maybe we could go through a walk through the gardens tonight?" Caroline suggested. She knew it was rude of her to have been hiding in her chambers, and she decided it was time she made the best of her situation.

"Good! Tonight there will be a small get together of all of the people our age around the castle, and you simply must come!" Rebekah said as she stood up to leave. "I am taking your silence as a yes, by the way!" She said as she walked out of the room.

Caroline laughed as Rebekah walked out of the room, and then quickly tore open the letter.

**Caroline,**

**I hate that I can not see you. I miss you...please try as hard as you can to see me...until then, I will try and wait for you. I love you.**

**~T**

"That's it!" Caroline muttered aloud. She couldn't believe that Tyler had not even signed his whole name, just a "T". She had no idea how to respond to the letter...sure, he said he loved her, but it was far from a heartfelt letter. She walked over to the table and poured herself a bit of brandy from the container it was in on top of the table. She took it all in one gulp; she had sorrows to drown.

**_Caroline,_**

**_ I hate that I can not see you. I miss you...please try as hard as you can to see me...until then, I will try and wait for you. I love you._**

**_ ~T_**

"You are sure, Rebekah, that is exactly what the letter said?" Klaus asked his sister as she handed him a piece of paper. "The name was not signed?" He questioned as he read it.

"Nik, I told you I would fish out Caroline's letter when it came, and here it is! I told you; I saw her hand a letter to the maid, and it had to have been to this "T". I checked daily for her mail, and I opened this one and carefully replaced it after I copied the letter. This is who she is in love with, Nik. The question still remains as to his identity; he could be someone who lives on her manor, but it could also be someone who cleverly wrote down her own address so not to raise suspicion!"Rebekah insisted.

"It could be anyone, Bekah!" Klaus exclaimed angrily. "This letter fails to help me in any way." He continued.

"What did you expect of me, Nik! I am doing the best I can to help you get this girl. You need to do something, not me. Talk to her, tonight, at the party I have planned. Make a move." Rebekah suggested.

What Klaus did not realize at that second was that he wouldn't have to make a move. Caroline did first.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it...!**

**So I have decided that I will give the person who can correctly guess what will happen(RE the last sentence in this chapter) a BIG spoiler inboxed to them! Put it in your review! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! It encourages me to write more! I love you guys! :)**

**XOXO Bri 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SO SO sorry for the late update! I might have spilled something on my computer...anyways, it just got fixed today! I want to thank all my reviews, I would list them, but I want to get this up ASAP**

**Also, I am looking for someone to make me a cover pic for this story! PM me :)**

**I don't love this chapter...but I hope you do!**

Caroline decided that she had to go to the party Rebekah was planning. However, her mood was quite bad; she could not believe that Tyler had told her so little! For a man who claimed to love her, he did not have much to say to her and to the fact that he wouldn't be seeing her for months!

Caroline quickly pulled on a purple dress and nearly cried; it smelled of her home. She did not however, and she prepared herself quickly. There was no way Rebekah would let her skip this evening, so there was no point in even trying.

Just as she was about to leave, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" Caroline called at the door as she slid on a bracelet her mother had given her. She smiled as she saw that it was Elena who walked into the room. "Hello, Elena. What can I help you with?" Caroline asked slowly.

Elena rolled her eyes. "You know Rebekah…she wanted me to make sure you were coming this evening. I believe her exact words were 'drag her out of bed if you have to!'." Elena said with a high laugh.

Caroline laughed; she and Rebekah were very much alike in that manner. "Well, I am glad that is unnecessary! I was just about to leave myself, Elena. The trouble is, Rebekah failed to mention where this get together was occurring." Caroline replied, trying to be as cheerful as possible and forget what had happened with Tyler that afternoon.

"It is in one of the sitting rooms. Come, I will show you where!" Elena replied sweetly. "How are you feeling, Caroline?" She asked. "I am sorry I did not get the chance to visit you often, but my presence was needed elsewhere!" Elena apologized as they walked out of Caroline's room.

"Oh, I know, you are a Princess, after all. I am glad you took the time to visit me at all, Elena, it truly meant a lot to me." Caroline admitted. She could not believe how quickly she had become friends with Elena, Rebekah, and Bonnie.

"Of course, Caroline, and I was not the only person who missed your presence, you know." Elena said and a smile was evident in her tone of voice.

Caroline knew what Elena was hinting at, but decided to ignore it. "Yes, well, I am sure all my friends missed me." Caroline replied quickly, pushing off the real meaning in Elena's words.

"It is not a friend of yours whom I speak of…" Elena said carefully. "Prince Niklaus has not often joined the people our age at our various gatherings, but I would presume he will now that you are well." Elena stated simply.

"My health should matter not to the prince. He is my prince, nothing more Elena. How do you see him? I hear of him in many different lights, some darker than others, from different people." Caroline asked curiously. For one reason or another, Niklaus' history interested her, not that Caroline would ever admit that.

"At first I saw the Prince as cold and detached, but I can also see a softness underneath that. It does not often come out, but it does always around you. Before your arrival, I saw it maybe once or twice, always around family, but now I see it as he gazes at you." Elena said thoughtfully. "He can be harsh and cruel, I myself have seen that as him and Elijah fight. I think he is lost, and in desperate need of someone to truly care for him."

"Does he not have a loving family to care for him?" Caroline asked slowly. Surely it was not her presence that softened his demeanor.

Elena started to speak, but paused. "I…it is not my place to speak of his relationship with his family, Caroline. It is more complex than one would think." Elena replied slowly, obviously planning her words wisely. "I will say this; Niklaus is used to getting what he wants as far as women are concerned. Once he is done with them, he throws them out with the trash." Elena warned. "That is actually his chambers right there, Caroline, so I would make sure you don't accidentally wonder the castle and find yourself there!" Elena said, trying to joke as they passed double doors made of a dark, rich red colored wood.

Caroline was very curious as to what Elena had meant about Klaus' family relationships. They seemed like a close family, but, then again, they were a royal family and therefore had to keep up appearances no matter what was going on in actuality.

Before she could say anything, Caroline followed Elena into a large sitting room where Damon, Rebekah, Klaus, Bonnie, Matt, Elijah, Katerina, and Stefan were already sitting. The second the pair walked in, Caroline could feel a pair of eyes piercing her.

"Good job, Elena! I was unsure if you would be able to get her to come!" Rebekah said with a laugh. "I am glad to see you out of your chambers." Rebekah insisted. She stood up and walked over to Caroline. As soon as she got over to her, Rebekah threw her arms around the girl. Everyone else had looked away by then, so Rebekah whispered, "I don't know what you did, but Stefan has been talking to me for the past hour, and ignored Katerina." She said, and then pulled away. "Thank you." Rebekah said with a genuine smile.

Caroline blushed. "What makes you think I did anything?" She asked coyly, trying to keep a smile from coming onto her face.

"I asked him why the sudden change and he simply stated that a new blond friend of his had knocked some sense into him!" Rebekah said with a wide smile. "Thank you, Caroline…it means a lot to me!" She continued.

Caroline simply smiled. "It was no problem, Bekah! I simply reminded him how fantastic you are, that's all!" Caroline insisted. "Go to him!" She continued, patting her friend on the shoulder. Rebekah offered Caroline one more smile before walking back to Stefan.

"I thought it was you who caused the change in Stefan…now I am sure." Caroline turned to see Katerina standing next to her with her hands on her hips. Her dark eyes were glaring at Caroline, and her lips were pursed. "It is not a good idea to mess with me, Caroline. Do you not see the damaged you caused?" Katerina asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "And you, Katerina, do not see the damage that you caused? You tore Rebekah from Stefan to begin with. Your manipulation will no longer work on him, that is all I did." Caroline replied strongly. "I did not do anything wrong." She insisted.

Katerina let out a high, peeling laugh. "Nothing, you say?" She repeated as she crossed her arms. "One does not mess with a Petrova and get away with it. You shall soon learn that lesson." Katerina said threateningly. She looked Caroline up and down with a creepy smile before walking away.

Caroline felt chills enter her body as Katerina walked away; she knew that the girl was not one to be messed with. Caroline knew that she would need to, from now on, watch what she did and said around the girl.

As Caroline looked around the room, her eyes met those of Klaus'. He smirked and slowly made his way over to her, even though she did not want anything to do with him.

"Caroline, you are looking well as always, love." Klaus said with a smile. "I hope you feel better, as I hear you have been ill all week, sweetheart." He continued, stepping closer to her.

"I fail to be in the mood in which dealing with you is something I can handle, Klaus." She said as he took another step closer to her. "I will not be dealing with you today…I am here with friends." She continued, and went to take a step around him, but he roughly grabbed her arm.

"Why is it, love, that you always seem to be running away from me?" He asked bitterly as he pulled her close to him. "Take a chance, Caroline. I dare you." He whispered into her ear.

Caroline could feel his breath on her cheek, and she shuttered for a moment. "I…" She started, but didn't know how to continue. She finally pushed him off of her. "No." She answered quickly before walked towards Bonnie and Kol.

Caroline saw Klaus' angry face as he slipped out of the room, and she presumed he was going to his chambers, not that she cared. What Caroline did not see, however, was the evil grin plastered on Katerina's face.

"Damon…I need you to do something…for me!" Katerina said. She quickly picked up a champagne flute and discreetly poured something into it. "Can you please make sure that Caroline drinks this?" Katerina pleaded, her hand falling on Damon's shoulder. She angled her body towards him. "It would make me…very happy!" She insisted.

"What is in it, Katerina?" Damon asked, a sly smile slipping onto his face that matched that of Katerina's. "You have a plan cooking up; I can see it in your beautiful eyes." He continued curiously.

"Good eye, Mr. Salvatore! Caroline…did something to cross me. I simply am showing her I am not one to be crossed with." Katerina insisted with a shrug.

"And how are you going to do that, Katerina?" Damon asked curiously.

"It isn't me who will be doing something, it will be you! Take this to her and make sure she drinks it. After that…suggest a walk, and then mention Prince Niklaus. I will meet you in the hallway near his room." Katerina told him. "I put a special mix of herbs in there; it will make her slightly drunk, and very passionate quite fast."

"You are very smart, Katerina. See you soon, my love." Damon told her as he grabbed the champagne and then walked away quickly. He walked over to where Caroline was standing with Bonnie and Kol, but first grabbed three more drinks. "I think now would be a mighty time for the four of us to toast to Caroline's now good health!" Damon suggested, handing out the champagne carefully. "Cheers!" He said, and downed him.

"Cheers!" Bonnie and Kol replied cheerfully. Caroline smiled slightly, and also downed her drink, her eyes shooting open as she did so. She coughed slightly. "Oh, it is just stronger than I am used to." She explained quickly after seeing the looks of her friends.

Damon talked with the three of them for almost twenty minutes, carefully keeping a watchful eye on Caroline. When she looked like the herbs had taken effect, he asked, "Caroline, would you like to take a walk? I can get you better used to the castle." He offered her his arm, which she quickly took.

Caroline did not know why, but she was beginning to feel slightly woozy. She walked with Damon, but was leaning on him more than she normally would. She was very aware of the heat coming off his body…how had she not noticed how good looking this prince was before?

"So, I have often seen you with Prince Niklaus! I hear rumors of him courting you." Damon said quickly as they walked down the hallway, towards the hall where Klaus' chambers were located.

When Klaus' name came up, Caroline couldn't help but to think of how gorgeous the man was. When they had been so close that evening, she had shivered…she could not have helped herself! She was not walking down a different hallway, and her steps were getting harder to take. She noticed the big, red wood doors Elena had mentioned earlier; they were to Klaus' chambers.

She quickly unhooked her arm from Damon's and walked to the door. She had already forgotten about Damon by the time she got there, and did not even see as Katerina walked over to Damon and pulled him behind a corner. "That was a job well done!" She whispered, before smashing her lips against Damon's. She bit her lip. "Before you may collect your prize, let us watch and make sure everything goes to plan." Katerina insisted, peeking around the corner.

Caroline quickly pushed the door open and saw Klaus sitting at a desk. He looked up curiously as his door opened, and stood up quickly when he saw Caroline. "Caroline…what are you...?" He started to say, but his words were interrupted.

Caroline ran over to him and pressed her lips on his. She twisted her fingers into his hair, and her eyes closed as she kissed him. She felt his surprise, but he embraced the kiss and pulled her closer to him by her waist. His lips were unbelievably soft, and she loved the feeling of his tongue dancing around her mouth, leaving fireworks in its wake.

* * *

"Well, a celebration is in order, Katerina! Your plan did indeed work, after all!" Damon said, a grin on his face as he held Katerina by the waist. "We should go celebrate now." He said suggestively.

Katerina laughed. "The plan is far from over, Damon! I am not done toying with Caroline…she shall pay for what she did for me. A Petrova does not get even, a Petrova defeats an enemy brutally." Katerina said evilly as she ran her finger down Damon's arm. "Wait for morning…more will be revealed then of my very good plan. I will get my revenge; she took what I valued most, Damon." Katerina admitted.

**Thanks for reading :) REVIEW**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! Please :)**

**Oh, and in case you guys didn't notice, this is a Klaroline story, but it involves a bunch of other characters later! We will see more of Katerina's evil planning in the next chapter!**

**Oh, and I have decided to give the spoiler to EVERYONE, since I want this up ASAP.**

**It may seem small, but it's important:**

**Bill Forbes will be visiting the castle soon, and it will alter the course of the story completely!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for such a long hiatus from my writing! I will be updating much more often now that we don't get the show every week! Thank you guys for reviewing! And I wanted to get the chapter up fast so sorry for any mistakes!**

Katerina looked carefully over to the person lying next to her, checking to see if Damon was still asleep; he wasn't. She smiled playfully at him before getting out of bed, not wearing any clothing, and walking over to her wardrobe. "Don't you have your own bed here, Damon?" She asked as she pulled out a particularly bright red dress and corset.

Damon stood up with a sad, puppy dog look and pulled on his clothes. "I thought that after last night…maybe I should just stay with you. Maybe I had…" He started to say as he pulled on his shirt and was seemingly unable to finish his sentence.

By then, Katerina had pulled on her first layer of clothing, and she walked over to Damon. "Earned it?" She asked as she slapped his hand playfully and began to button up his shirt. "You were very helpful to me last night, Damon." She admitted, her eyes never leaving his as she button his shirt. "But your reward was the sex; not staying the night in my bed. Remember that for tonight." She demanded with a wink.

"So there will be more sex tonight?" Damon asked hopefully. He followed Katerina and began to tie up her corset. After he was finished, he put his head on her shoulders. "I could be interested in that, Katerina." He told her.

Katerina turned and put her hands on Damon's chest. "Well, that all depends on how well my plan goes today. Let's go, Damon. We have work to do." Katerina grabbed Damon's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Already?" He asked and pulled Katerina towards him. "It is still quite early in the morning!" He exclaimed. Damon rested his hands on Katerina's hips. "I can think of many more things we could be doing right now…" He whispered and put his forehead against Katerina's.

"But yet…we aren't. Let's go, Damon. We have a queen to wake up." Katerina said with an evil looking grin. "And later, we'll see about your reward." Katerina said as she closed the gap between their faces and kissed Damon slowly before pushed herself off of him. "Now, you need to go. I cannot have people knowing how well we know each other." Katerina told Damon sternly.

"Why not tell others, Katerina! We could be together; engaged! All you have to say is yes, Katerina, and we could be married, just like your sister and Elijah! You could be a princess, Katerina." Damon insisted with a growing smile. He carefully stroked her arm lovingly, but she slapped his hand away.

"Damon…we have talked on this subject before!" Katerina reminded him. "I am unready for marriage. Maybe when we are a bit older…" Katerina said and purposefully didn't finish her sentence. If Katerina was being truthful, she would admit to Damon that the very reason she would never marry him was the same reason that she was taking revenge on Caroline; Stefan.

Katerina was deeply in love with Stefan. Maybe it was because he did not truly love her back, but something about Stefan was addictive to Katerina; not that she would ever let him know that.

"Then let us just be engaged! Then the world could know that you are mine." Damon insisted pleadingly. "I love you, Katerina, and I always will. I am yours, Katerina. Maybe you are not ready for marriage, but we could just get engaged for now!" Damon continued. He stepped away slowly. "Just…promise me that you will think about it." He asked.

"Damon…of course I will think about it, alright?" Katerina said carefully. She needed Damon in order to get her revenge, and also to get Stefan back. "Now, I need you to get out of here. We would not want the maids gossiping! Go! I have a couple to throw together!" Katerina insisted. "And then break apart…very slowly." Katerina continued with a wink.

Damon smirked as he backed away. "I love it when you are evil; it is very enticing." He said, and then turned and walked farther down the hall.

Katerina rolled her eyes. She turned and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction, and nearly ran into someone at the doors of the dining hall. "Good morning, Rebekah." She said courtly with an intimidating smile.

Angrily, Rebekah crossed her arms. "Well it was, Katerina. Until you showed up the morning was quite lovely. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to meet Stefan for breakfast." Rebekah replied smugly.

Katerina grabbed Rebekah's arm as she tried to pass. "Oh? I think you might want to hear what I have to say before you go in there, Bekah." Katerina said forcibly.

Before responding, Rebekah pulled her arm from Katerina's grasp. "Watch your tongue! We are not friends, so you do not have any right to call me Bekah. What do you want, Katerina? You have but thirty seconds before I walk away." Rebekah responded icily.

"There are whispers in the hallway. Some say that Miss Caroline Forbes might have spent the night in your dear brother's room. Some say she might still be there. If one were to hurry and tell the queen that her son needed her, it could be possible that another couple could be engaged within the week. Of course, this could be just hearsay. Maybe you should just go back to your breakfast with Stefan." Katerina said with a bright smile.

Rebekah thought for a second before responding. "Why on earth would you care, Katerina, of my brother's affairs?" Rebekah questioned quickly. "Besides, why would I want my brother and Caroline to be caught? Caroline did me a great favor by talking sense into Stefan." Rebekah said smugly.

Laughing, Katerina shook her head. "I do not! However, I know you do; you have been trying to get them together since she got here. The question is, how much to you want to help your brother? Now, I'm quite hungry. I am going to go eat some breakfast! You, however, have a choice to make." Katerina said and walked into the dining hall. She turned, however, after a second. "Oh, and Bekah? I will make sure to apologize to Stefan for you." Katerina said smugly.

* * *

Caroline yawned as she woke up. Her head was aching, and she was quite uncomfortable for some reason. Then, as she rolled over, she realized why; she had slept in her petticoat and undershirt! That was quite odd…the last thing Caroline remembered from the night before was…

"Are you finally awake, love?"

Those words made Caroline's eyes pop open. She was lying in Klaus' bed, while he was standing at the corner of the bed and watching her with a smirk. Caroline quickly shot up and went to walk towards her dress, which was sitting on the couch.

Before she could walk over and get it, Klaus stepped into her way. "Why are you so upset, love? You were much more pleasant last night." Klaus told her somewhat questionably.

"What are you talking about, Klaus?" Caroline hissed. "How…why…" Caroline simply couldn't understand how she got into Klaus' room.

"Don't you remember what happened last night, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, pretending to look shocked and holding his heart. He seemed to like the idea of having power over Caroline for some reason that angered Caroline deeply.

"Well, you obviously do, so how about you inform me?" Caroline insisted. For some reason, her memory of the night before was quite hazy. She couldn't exactly remember how she ended up in Klaus' bed. There cannot be any way she…slept with Klaus! No…she would not do that to Tyler, not even if she was heavily intoxicated.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Klaus asked as a sense of superiority was evident in his voice. He took a step closer to Caroline and smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, but she could feel her cheeks turning pink. "I…I don't know what happened…I should go." Caroline said quickly, but Klaus was blocking her path with his body.

"You don't remember when you kissed me?" Klaus whispered into her ear and put his hand on her arm. "When your lips smashed into mine?" He continued as he put his other hand on her waist.

Before Caroline could even move the door of Klaus' chambers opened, and then the door to his bedroom. The queen stood in the doorway, looking somewhat shocked from what she saw.

Caroline quickly stepped away from Klaus and curtsied. "Your majesty." She said quietly, and she could feel her hands shaking.

"Mother! What are you doing in my chambers so early?" Klaus asked and walked towards her. "Is something wrong?" He continued, curious to her presence.

"I could ask Lady Caroline the same exact question." The queen said with an icy smirk. "Lady Caroline, I would like a word with my son. Please fix yourself in his bathroom and then leave us." Esther continued.

Caroline looked at her toes as she grabbed her dress and walked past the queen and to the door. She pulled her dress on quickly before leaving, and hurried towards her chambers. Caroline walked inside her room and changed quickly into a new dress. She pulled out her sheets on her bed because she didn't want the maids to talk, and then sat down.

What had happened last night? And why couldn't Caroline remember everything? It was coming back, slowly. She remembered kissing Klaus…she remembered what it felt like to feel his lips on hers…

Caroline shuddered. She had kissed Klaus when it was Tyler that she loved! Klaus was nothing but entitled…And now the queen knew what had happened, but maybe that could mean that Caroline would be sent home!

Before Caroline could think more on the subject, she heard a knock on her door. "Caroline, it is Elena, open the door please." Elena said in a pleasant voice.

Caroline took a deep breath before walking over to the door and opening it to see that Elena was standing in the doorway in a bright red dress. "Hello Elena. Please, come in." Caroline said quickly and motioned for Elena to step inside.

Elena smiled back at Caroline. "I saw you almost running down the hall this morning! Is everything alright? You seem…flustered." Elena inquired curiously and walked slowly towards Caroline. Elena stopped at a small table which had a pitcher and poured a cup of water for herself.

"Oh, I am fine…I just…well…this morning has been odd for me." Caroline admitted and tried her best to hide the blush creeping up on her face.

"Well, you don't seem to want to talk about it. I just wanted to come and ask you, actually, about a rumor I have heard around the castle about you…and Prince Niklaus." Elena said slowly.

Caroline felt her heart pound in her chest. "A rumor? What kind of rumor?" She asked quickly. Could people already know about what had happened the night before?

"Nothing too serious; I simply heard that he courts you. And Caroline, I just came to warn you against giving him a chance." Elena said, and then paused. "He…in the past has been said to be very possessive, and has been known to have maybe…hit some of the castle's workers." Elena admitted with her eyes looking at the carpet.

"Hit? Oh my! I have no interest, dearest Elena, trust me on that account. I…I never have thought highly of the prince, but hitting servants? That is wretched." Caroline said and was honestly shocked.

"I know; it is truly terrible." Elena said. She began to take a sip of her drink, but some of the water came out of the cup and landed on her dress. "How clumsy of me!" Elena exclaimed. "I should go change before it ruins the dress…I will see you later, Caroline." Elena began to say. She placed the cup back on the table and began to walk back to the door and stopped with her hand on the handle. "I think it would be best if you did not mention this talk to anyone ever again; not even me! You never know who is listening in this castle.

"Of course, Elena!" Caroline said as her friend left the room.

* * *

Elena walked swiftly down the hallway and then to her room. She pulled off her dress and quickly changed into a powder blue dress, but heard her door open as she was pulling it on.

Damon walked into the room with a smile. "How did it go, Elena?" He asked with a wink and took a step closer to her.

The girl laughed. "Pretending to be my sister is quite a hard act! I have to walk in a plain matter, talk nicely, and pull up all of my beautiful curled hair!" Katerina complained with a frown. She then smiled. "If you want to know, however, the plan went perfectly. Dear Caroline was shocked to hear the truth! If I had told her, she would never have believed me. But dear, sweet Elena would never lie!" Katerina laughed again. "I simply love revenge." She stated.

"What exactly is your plan, Katerina?" Damon asked.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you! Do not worry, Damon. All will be revealed. Let's just say Caroline is not the only person who should be watching her back."

* * *

Caroline spent the entire day hiding in her room. How could this have happened! She had to, however, go to dinner; it would be rude not to. As soon as Caroline left her room, however, she knew it was a mistake. She saw a certain blue eyed man and turned to walk in the opposite direction, but he ran to catch up with her.

"Caroline! Come on love…talk to me! After last night the least we can do is talk, sweetheart." Klaus said with a smirk as he stepped in front of her.

"What happened last night was a mistake! It will never happen again, Klaus. Leave me alone!" Caroline insisted, and again turned to walk away. Klaus however, did not leave her alone.

"You still don't remember, do you?" He asked with a mix of both hurt and humor evident in his voice. "Someone should lay off the drinks, don't you think sweetheart?" He asked with a laugh.

"It is not funny, Klaus. I don't know what happened. I do not want to. As I said previously; it will never happened again." Caroline said with conviction. It had to be true! She needed it to be true.

"We shall see about that, Caroline Forbes." Klaus said, and stopped walking. Especially after the talk with his mother, he knew that she would be his.

**Thank you for reading! Sorry if the Katerina/elena thing was tricky!**

**PLEASE review!**

**And Bill Forbes will be arriving very soon...and maybe a certain other character whose name rhymes with Hyler Dockwood...**


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline woke up the next morning with a groan as she heard the knocking on the door of her chambers. "Come in!" She muttered and vowed to murder the person who had woken her so early in the morning.

However, when she saw who walked through the door, she jumped out of bed and into the man's arms. "Father!" Caroline exclaimed as she hugged her dad. William Forbes embraced his daughter for a few seconds before pulling her back to arm's length.

"Caroline, you look more and more like a lady every time I see you!" Bill said with a proud smile. "Steven and I were called to the castle to discuss strategies with the king, sweetheart, and I of course had to come see my beautiful daughter." He told her with a grin.

"Uncle Steven is here too?" Caroline asked gleefully. Steven had been her father's lieutenant since Caroline was little and was practically family. Her father was currently midway through the ranks of the army as a colonel.

"You will have dinner with us tonight, of course. I am here on business however; the General of the Army died, so new strategies must be put in place." William admitted. "That is why I woke you up so early in the morning! Now, I have a breakfast with the king and queen so I must leave." William continued while looking upset.

"Daddy! I love you. I have missed you so much these past months! You must write to me far more often." Caroline insisted with a smile. "You know how I love your war stories!" She continued with a smile.

William smiled and pushed his daughter's hair behind her ear. "Of course I will write more often, Caroline; as often as I can find something to write on." Bill promised. "Now, tell me, how do you find castle life?" He asked.

"I love it! I am learning so much, father, and the gardens are beautiful. I hope to get to the stables soon and see the horses." Caroline said with a fake smile plastered on her face. She knew her father very well, and she knew that telling him the truth would be seen as a weakness in his eyes. She didn't love being in the castle; she hated it. However, Caroline loved her father and would lie to keep him happy.

"I am glad you enjoy it. Your mother was doubtful as to if you would…have you made any…connections?" William asked in a more serious tone. "You are of marrying age, Caroline. You know that your mother and I want only the best for you, and…" He started to say.

"I know, daddy!" Caroline interrupted quickly. "I just need some time, father." Caroline said with a blush. It was always an odd conversation when she talked of marriage with her father. She knew what he expected; Caroline was to marry the son of a lord or maybe even a duke by that time next year. She was supposed to be engaged as soon as possible. However, that was difficult for Caroline to even consider.

Tyler was all Caroline could think about. He was all she truly needed to be happy! She knew what was expected of her. She knew why. But what she didn't know was how she could get out of it and be with the one man that she had ever, and would ever, love.

"Time is not something that you have, Caroline. You know what happens to girls who do not find a partner themselves; their parents find one for them." William warned. "I do not want to scare you, dear, but you need to think about what, or whom, that you want."

"I know, father…I know." Caroline said quickly.

"I love you Caroline." William said and placed a kiss on Caroline's forehead. "I really must go now." He continued after a glance at a clock. "I shall see you for dinner, dear!" William said and walked out the door briskly.

"Bye, Daddy!" Caroline called after her father. Caroline did not know what to do herself; it was very early in the morning and she was not usually awake. She decided after a moment of thought that she should go to the gardens; they were, after all, beautiful.

Caroline quickly got dressed and then walked out of her room and down the stairs. She walked out the door to the gardens and smiled when she saw that it was quite nice out. Summer was over, and the winds were getting stronger each and every day. Today, however, it was beautiful out. The sun was shining and the beautiful flowers were in full bloom.

Caroline was staring at the flowers in a trance like stage until she heard a pair of footsteps crunching up some fallen leaves. She turned to see Elijah walking over to her with a smile on his face and a flower in his hand.

"Are you also enjoying a morning walk in the garden, Lady Caroline? It will soon be too cold for such." Elijah said calmly as he approached Caroline. "Each morning since the engagement I have come to the garden and gotten a white and red tulip for Elena; it is her favorite." He said in explanation of the flower in his hand.

The flower was white, but it looked almost like blood was running down it. It was truly beautiful! "That must be one of the most romantic things I have ever heard." Caroline replied with a smile. "And what will you do when winter arrives?" She asked curiously.

"Actually, it seems as though Elena and I will be married before winter. It is October now, and the plan was to have us marry on Christmas. It seems, however, that my mother wants to move the wedding up to next month."

"Next month?" Caroline said in awe. "Does Elena know this yet?" She asked. She knew that Elena had been planning her wedding since Caroline had gotten there and probably before, so moving the date up seemed odd.

Elijah nodded. "She knows and she is doing her best to be alright with it." Elijah said carefully. "She could use a friend's help in the planning of the wedding, though. Katerina has failed to help her sister, and Rebekah…I believe she is not currently speaking with Elena." Elijah admitted.

"Are they fighting over something large?" Caroline inquired.

"I am honestly unsure. You should feel welcome to go see Elena, if you wish. I am quite sure she would enjoy your company. Though I hear she is not the only person who enjoys your company. I hear rumors that you might have tamed my brother." Elijah said in a matter-a-fact way. He didn't seem rude, but more of curious.

Caroline blushed and straightened her dress. "I…do not have feelings for your brother; not good ones at least. He and I are quite different. He pines for me, but the feelings are not reciprocated." Caroline admitted. "I am so sorry! You likely do not want to be hearing of my personal manners."

Elijah laughed. "Dear Caroline, I brought it up, do not fret. Niklaus does have a past, and not a bright one at that. However, you are bright. You bring out the good in him. Since you have been here, he does not…publicly do bad things."

"Publicly?" Caroline questioned.

"There have been no instances in which he has embarrassed my family. Sure, he has a rude air to him, but he is trying. I can see a difference in him, and it is because of you." Elijah stated. "I must be going, dear Caroline. Elena must get her flower." Elijah said with a smile.

"Of course, Elijah. I will go see Elena today." Caroline replied with a smile.

"Thank you." Elijah said as he walked away. "Oh, and Caroline? Think about what I said about my brother." He suggested with a thoughtful smile before walking down the path and back to the castle.

Caroline did think about what he said. After sitting down on a bench in the garden, she thought for nearly an hour about all the things that had changed in her life. Just a few weeks before her life had been completely different!

Her life was peaceful a few weeks ago. She and Tyler were happily, but also secretly, together. She did not have to watch the way she spoke around anyone, except for her mother, and she was allowed to do as she pleased! How had everything changed so fast?

"Are you hiding from me, sweetheart?" Klaus said as he sat down next to Caroline, which took her by surprise. He smirked at the shocked expression on her face.

"Are you stalking me?" Caroline retorted back spitefully. She took a deep breath and resisted the urge to wipe the smirk off his face. "How did you even know I would be out here?" She questioned.

The smirk on Klaus' face grew as he listened to Caroline. He sighed as he looked away from her and to the gardens. "Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked with an actual smile. He cocked his head and then turned to face Caroline again. "Elijah might have mentioned to me that he ran into you in the gardens, love." Klaus admitted shamelessly. "So, in answer to your question, maybe I am stalking you." Klaus continued with a wink. "Now why do you not answer my question? Are you avoiding me, Caroline?" Klaus repeated.

"So what if I am?" Caroline asked while shooting Klaus a nasty glare. "I do not like you, Klaus. I think I have made that quite clear.

Klaus' smile quickly turned into a frown. "Is that really how you feel, love? It did not seem that way when you threw yourself at me the other night." Klaus said bitterly. "You kissed me, sweetheart, not the other way around."

"I do not even remember that night, Klaus! You are aware of that." Caroline reminded him. "I do not know what came over me…I just…" Caroline began to say but did not know how to finish her sentence. "It does not matter. What happened is over, and it will not happen again. Now, I need to go. I have other things that I could be doing." Caroline said quickly.

As Caroline stood up to leave, Klaus stood in front of her. "Do you really want to know what happened, Caroline?" Klaus asked as he raised his eyebrows. "I remember perfectly well what happened, and I could be…convinced to share the information with you."

"Either tell me, Klaus, or stop baiting me." Caroline insisted and took a step so that she was standing a mere foot away from Klaus. She did feel a need to know what had happened, but she could not have him knowing that fact! He would undoubtedly use it against her.

Klaus said nothing for a minute, but simply stared into Caroline's strong, angry eyes. He placed his hand delicately on her waist and pulled her towards him until her dress was touching his legs and her waist was less than an inch from his own. "I did not take advantage of you, if that is what you are asking. Although…you did tempt me so." Klaus told her as his eyes ran up her body.

Klaus leaned in towards Caroline so his face was a mere breath from her own. "You put my hands on your waist and begged for my touch." Klaus said softly and slowly moved his hands up her sides. "You kissed my lips…bit my tongue…and then moved on to my neck. You told me how you yearned for my touch in every part of your body." Klaus continued with an unreadable expression.

Caroline felt unable to move. She felt Klaus' ghostly hands on her sides, but couldn't snap out of the trance that she had fallen into, for some reason unknown to her. She heard the words coming out of Klaus' mouth, but couldn't bring herself to stop him.

"And then, dear Caroline, you slowly unbuttoned each button of my shirt and ripped it from my body…" Klaus said and took both of Caroline's hands slowly in his own as he talked and placed them on the top button of the shirt he was currently wearing.

Caroline broke out of the trance she had been in as she heard footsteps approaching the garden. She quickly stepped away from Klaus, but he kept one of her hands roughly placed in his own hand, which Caroline quickly ripped away.

Esther, Mikeal, and Caroline's father all walked towards the pair of them. Esther looked unsurprised, but also slightly angry. Mikeal's face showed nothing but anger, but that was not unusual for him. Caroline's father, however, looked decidedly pleased, but also slightly confused.

"Niklaus, Caroline. I am pleased to see the pair of you together again. I assume you had the discussion we had previously talked about, Niklaus?" Esther asked as she approached her son.

Caroline was surprised. What 'discussion' were they supposed to have had? "Well, mother, I was actually getting there, but had not yet…discussed that particular topic." Klaus said carefully.

"Well then you shall have it before dinner tonight, I am sure. I believe your brother is looking for you, Niklaus. Elijah, that is. I think that now would be a perfect time to excuse yourself to find him." Esther declared in a pleasant tone.

"Of course, mother." Klaus said and then turned to Caroline. "Please, meet me in my chambers so we can talk after lunch is over. We need to finish our previous discussion, of course." Klaus told her, and winked so only she could see it.

As Klaus walked away, Esther began to talk again. "Now, my husband and your father have work to do. So, Caroline, might we have a private word? It will take but a moment of your time." Esther asked.

By the tone in her voice, Caroline deducted that it was really a command. "Of course." Caroline replied and walked after the queen as she headed toward the castle. The queen stopped just outside of the castle doors, and turned to address Caroline.

"My son has plans to propose to you this afternoon. Your answer will be yes." The queen stated simply.

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "With all due respect, my queen, I do not love your son and have no plans to marry him." Caroline replied quickly.

Esther smiled. "Yes well, plans change, dear Caroline. You should know by now that being a lady means giving things up. You will say yes when Niklaus asks for your hand. You know that your father is a prospective new general of the army after the death of our old one, correct? That would be quite a promotion! One fit for the father of a future princess. Being a father of someone who rejected a prince's hand in marriage, however…why that could lead to many things, Caroline, and not one of them would be good for your father or your family." Esther stated in a matter a fact way. "Now I will leave to give you some time before lunch about what I said. Goodbye, Caroline." The Queen continued and then promptly walked inside the castle doors.

Caroline was completely appalled! The queen was threatening her and her entire family. Caroline loved her family, but she loved Tyler too. There was no way she would ever marry Niklaus Mikealson, but she couldn't condemn her parents to a life of poverty either.

Caroline sat down at a nearby bench and just thought about her day for what seemed like hours. First of all, she still did not know what had happened with Klaus the night of Rebekah's party. When Klaus had started to explain what had happened, she felt something unexplainable, and she knew that he hadn't finished the story. She was, however, scared to find out where the story would finish, but knew that it was something she needed to know.

Marrying Klaus was not an option. He was, after all, everything that she hated. She knew that she had a choice to make; her family or the man that she truly loved.

By the time that Caroline had stopped her deep thinking, the sun was falling in the sky. She knew it was time to see Klaus. She bravely stood up, and walked straight through the castle to his room. She didn't bother to knock, but instead threw the door open and stepped inside. Klaus seemed to be painting something, but stopped with a smirk as she walked inside.

"Finish your story. What happened, Klaus?" Caroline demanded, and watched as a smirk grew on his face as he walked over to her.

Klaus tucked Caroline's hair delicately behind her ear, and caught her hand when she tried to hit him. "Finish, sweetheart? The story has barely begun."


End file.
